


You Light The Spark In My Bonfire Heart

by SannaNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek Saves Stiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Feelings, I love Scott, I suck at tags, Idiots in Love, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, SO SORRY, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexy Times, Shy Stiles, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles has magic, Wolfsbane Use, everyone knows they're in love, except them, how did i come up with this many tags, it's ridiculous really, like a really good friend, sexy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannaNight/pseuds/SannaNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has magic, he is in love with Derek, everything is practically bound to fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light The Spark In My Bonfire Heart

It was something that had started a while ago and Stiles could feel how the use of magic affected him. He felt sleepier but he had also never in his life felt so much alive.   
Deaton had told him that he could control the magic but that feelings could get in the way, that his heart controlled his powers more than his will. Stiles had never had any problem with his magic until his stupid little crush on Derek started turning to something more.   
So when Stiles finally mustered up to tell Scott about it, you could imagine his surprise when all his best friend did was laugh at him.   
They sat in Stiles' room, playing Halo. Stiles killed Scott in their first game and then turned to Scott.

“I think I'm in love with Derek...” He said, then... Dead silence.

Scott just stared at him and then started laughing.

“It took you this long to realise that it was more than just a crush?” He laughed and started a new round at the game.

“Hey! I am blaming you for this, you know?!” Stiles said and poked Scott right in the chest.

“How could this possibly be my fault?!” 

“Because you where the one who was stupid enough to get bit! If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met him!”

“You where the one who dragged me out into the woods in the first place, remember?!”

“Not relevant. I am totally going to blame this on you...”

Scott laughed again and Stiles sighed, killing Scott at Halo again.

“Hey! Not fair! I was distracted!” Scott yelled.

“Not my fault you can't keep up with my awesomeness.” Stiles stated and Scott lightly punched his arm. 

*

The first time his magic started acting up around someone else the whole pack was there.   
They were supposed to discuss the witches that they had thrown out of Beacon Hills but Scott had decided that they should cook some food. Of course everyone had agreed, so the evening ended up more like a pack bonding night.

“Can you come and help me with this Isaac?” Scott called out from the kitchen.

Isaac appeared in the staircase and quickly headed down towards the kitchen with Allison close behind. The others had either went upstairs or to Cora's room while Scott and Kira fixed their food. There were just one person left in the living room. Stiles. He sat alone in the couch not really sure of what to do so he had picked his phone up.   
He entertained himself with researching on mythical beasts that he could write about in his mythology class.

“You need to stop that right now.” A voice told him.

“What?” Stiles asked and looked up at Isaac.

“The food is ready.” Isaac laughed and put down a bowl at the table.

Stiles frowned.

“It took them fifty minutes to make Mac and Cheese?” 

“Well, Scott failed with the first round of food we made.” Kira said, stepping out of the kitchen. 

“He always sucked at cooking, what did I really expect when he volunteered?” Stiles sighed.

“I heard that!” Scott yelled from the kitchen.

“You where meant too!” Stiles yelled back. 

Isaac went to get the others and when they all were gathered in the living room they started eating.   
Stiles couldn't remember what Scott had said, the only thing he knew was that he had reached out to take more food and then Derek was smiling, with his teeth. It must have been something pretty funny that Scott had said to make the sourwolf smile. 

All Stiles could focus on was the cute wrinkles Derek got around his eyes when he smiled and how his whole face just lit up with happiness. Stiles totally lost focus, he didn't even notice the sparks that shot out from his hand that reached for the bowl until Lydia let out a yelp.  
Stiles looked down at his hand and quickly pulled it back.

“Sorry...” He mumbled and looked down at his hands. 

The rest kept eating like nothing had happened but when Stiles looked up again Scott and Erica gave him weird looks. Stiles just shrugged and kept eating.

*

The second time it happened it was just Lydia, Allison, Derek and Cora there to witness it(though Stiles were quite sure they didn't see anything).  
They were out shopping clothes for Lydia, Allison and Cora so of course Cora had made Derek come with her like Lydia made Stiles come with her. 

“What do you think of this dress Stiles?” Lydia asked him.

Stiles looked over at Derek who sat in the chair next to him. Derek just rolled his eyes and Stiles looked at Lydia again.

“It's... nice.” He forced out.

The dress was nice but he had been sitting in that chair for hours and he had ran out of words to use for the different clothes she showed him. 

“Well, just 'nice' isn't going to do it. I have to look really good for my date with Jackson, I think he's going to propose this time.” Lydia said and disappeared into the dressing room again. 

At the same time Lydia disappeared Cora came out from her dressing room. She was wearing a pair of bleached boyfriend jeans and a band t-shirt. She made a twirl and then raised her eyebrows looking at Derek.

“I like the jeans but the t-shirt is wrong. You should get a lighter t-shirt with a tighter fit.” He said.

“Noted.” Cora said and disappeared.

“Dude! How do you do that?” Stiles asked throwing his arms into the air dramatically. 

“Don't call me dude. And it's not like it's hard, you just need to have a sense of good fashion and not be a complete idiot.”

“Rude.” 

“Stiles, how 'bout this?” Lydia asked and showed off a red circle skirt with a white crop top and a black suit jacket.

“Woah, you... you look amazing Lyds.” Stiles stammered. 

“Thanks Stiles, Derek?” She said and turned to Derek for his opinion.

“You look good as always, Lydia. Jackson will love it.” He encouraged.

“Okay, then this'll do, now we only have shoes, bags and other accessories left.” She said and smiled brightly.

“Noooo! Please! No more torture! I can't take this any more!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Fine, we'll go to some diner and eat, then you and Derek can do whatever you want while Cora, Allison and I go shopping by ourselves.”

“Thanks Lydia, you're the best!” 

“I know.” She said with as much venom as she could while smiling.

They walked out into the store again to find Allison who was looking at a couple of boots that she said would match her new jacket and then they paid for everything. They walked out of the shop and headed for a diner.   
Lydia, Allison and Cora walked ahead of them, in deep discussion about what bag that would match Lydia's outfit the best. Behind them walked Stiles and Derek. Together. And Stiles was freaking out a bit.   
Eventually, when they had walked for a while, Stiles felt tired, his magic draining. So he looked behind them and freaked out for real. Because behind Derek and Stiles and where they currently were walking, their footsteps turned into hearts, trailing behind them, cracking up the concrete.   
So with one swift movement of his hand, Stiles erased all the hearts from the ground. It took a lot of his energy so he started falling behind the others.   
Derek who didn't seem to notice turned his head to say something to Stiles but to his surprise Stiles no longer was beside him. He looked back and saw Stiles standing still in the middle of the road, breathing heavily. Derek walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm just exhausted from using my magic.”

“You've been using your magic?” Derek asked and frowned.

“No..?”

“Come on guys, stop slacking!” Cora yelled at them and Stiles quickly ran up to them to avoid his conversation with Derek. 

*

The third time it was not Stiles' fault. Basically it was never Stiles' fault, it was Derek that couldn't stop being cute. If Derek would've stopped being so cute none of the magic stuff would've happened and Stiles would have complete control of his magic. But fate had decided that Derek had to be a insufferable, grumpy, awful, cute, hot and annoying idiot and Stiles was completely in love with him. 

~

The pack decided that it was time to show Derek the most idiotic movie throughout their century, twilight. Stiles would much rather watch Star Wars.   
So they had it all set up, couches, bean bags, snacks and the movie, all that was missing was Stiles. 

“Where is that idiot?!” Erica exclaimed as she sat down in the couch with Boyd.

“I'm going to call him one last time and then we start without him.” Lydia said and brought the phone to her ear.

After a few seconds she put the phone down.

“Okay, start the movie.” She said and sat down next to Jackson in the couch. 

Twenty minutes later Stiles opened the door to the loft and walked in. 

“Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by the police station.” He said and threw himself onto a beanbag. 

When Edward stepped out into the light and started to glitter there was a loud laugh filling the apartment. A laugh that quickly grew. Stiles turned around to see that it was Derek. Derek was laughing.   
And then all the lights went out and the apartment went black. 

“What the hell?” Jackson exclaimed.

Stiles felt the magic rush through him like he had just swallowed a big ball of energy.

“Sorry! Sorry! That was me!” Stiles said, quickly mumbled a couple of words and then the lights where back and the ball of energy was gone.

*

The pack was attacked on a Tuesday. The wendigos traveled in a pack, which was really weird, they usually hunted alone. So the pack was not prepared for anything of the sort, especially when the only wendigo they had met before only fed of already dead people taken from hospitals. The wendigos that came into town ate people who was all happy and alive, well not so happy when they were eaten alive.  
The wolves made up the plan and as usual they left Stiles out of the planning and the mission. Stiles brought the matter up though but all of them shot him down.

“That's not fair! I am a part of this pack just as much as the rest of you!” Stiles exclaimed and Derek looked at him with a tired expression.

“It's not that you're not a part of this pack, we just don't want to see you get hurt. You're still very human, Stiles.” Derek sighed. 

“Thanks... Well? Run along, save the town, but don't come to me and cry when you need me to get us out of this.”

Derek snorted and turned to the others to make up the rest of the plan to take the wendigos down. 

~

So maybe the plan was good, pretty great even, if Stiles hadn't been such a stubborn idiot.  
Of course Stiles had planned to join the mission even before the pack had decided that he was not to come along. Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Kira attacked the wendigos from the left while Scott, Allison, Erica, Jackson and Cora attacked from the right. Lydia acted out as bait.   
The wendigos had smelled Lydia and they chose to attack her but Stiles who didn't know of their plan stumbled into the woods giving them his scent as well.   
The wendigos had split up. Half of their pack were going for Lydia, the others were going for Stiles, who didn't have any sort of protection besides his magic.   
The wendigos had tracked Stiles down and then proceeded in attacking him. At first Stiles had been able to protect himself, he could take care of himself, but soon enough his powers were at it's peak.   
One of the wendigos got in a pretty good swing and made three deep cuts in his chest. That was when the others, more specifically Derek, caught his scent and ran off to save his ass.   
Derek killed five wendigos by himself, Stiles heard from Scott later on that it had been pretty bad ass because Stiles was far more concerned with the blood pouring from his chest than watching Derek save his life. So when Stiles looked up it was because Derek grabbed him.

“Hey, what are you doin'?” Stiles asked when Derek bent down to put an arm under Stiles' legs.

“I'm carrying you.” Derek huffed. 

“No you're not.”

“Yeah, I am.” Derek said and grabbed Stiles with a firm grip.

In one second Stiles was on the forest floor and a second later he was laying in Derek's arms.   
That was when his magic decided to start acting up again because as soon as Stiles' and Derek's eyes locked there was fireflies appearing. The fireflies flew around the two of them and it all was really romantic except for the fact that a soon as Derek realised the romantic mood between them and sort of leaned in a bit, Stiles passed out. 

*

Derek was actually really worried. There was something wrong with Stiles' magic because he kept doing small little things he didn't mean to do, first the sparks then the weird incident when his powers were draining, the power blackouts and the fireflies. Derek couldn't figure out what was happening. Was Stiles sick? Derek only knew one person that could know for sure if Stiles were sick and what they could do about it. Deaton.  
So of course Derek went to the vet to talk to him about their problem.  
When Derek arrived Deaton was in the middle of examining a dog so Derek quietly stood by and watched. When Deaton was done he turned to Derek.

“So, what was it that you needed me for?” He asked and raised his eyebrows.

“I think there is something wrong with Stiles' magic.” Derek stated quickly.

“What makes you think that?”

“His magic has been acting up lately, sparks emitting from his hands at random times, his powers draining when he isn't using magic. We had a power blackout and he made fireflies appear last week when he was attacked by wendigos and I saved him.”

“You need to speak to Stiles. His magic is his own and if it's acting up it has to do with something that is happening to Stiles. If he trusts you enough I believe he will tell you what is wrong.” Deaton said with a knowingly smile.

Derek frowned.

“If you could excuse me, I have more dog examinations too attend to.” Deaton said and walked out of the room. 

Derek stood in the room for a while. So Stiles were sick? Or was Stiles just having trouble with his magic? Deaton hadn't given him much of an answer so Derek figured he could do as Deaton had told him and talk to Stiles about it all.

~

When Derek came home Stiles sat in the loft and read a book while the others made dinner. Derek couldn't see what book but realized it was one of his own.  
He sat down beside Stiles in the couch and Stiles quickly looked up and nodded at him in a quiet greeting. Stiles started reading again and Derek could now see that he was reading about the Rokurokubi, a monster in the form of a woman who could stretch out her neck and change her face.   
Derek had never met one but his mother had. Talia had told them when they where little about the Rokurokubi she had met when she was an inexperienced and new alpha. The creature had been horrifying with it's neck that stretched out at least twenty feet, the nail sharp teeth that dripped with blood from the latest victim and the screech it let out when it realised it was surrounded by the Hale pack. It had been a story that Talia used to tell her children at Halloween and it scared them to death every time.

“Found anything interesting?” Derek asked as Stiles quickly turned to the next page.

“Yeah, this Rokurokubi. It seems like one hell of a scary monster.” Stiles said without looking up.

“Yeah, my mother said that it scared her shitless to encounter it.”

“Your mother has seen one of these?!” Stiles said, finally looking up with wide deer eyes.

“Yeah, she used to tell us about it on Halloween when we were kids.”

Stiles nodded and then realised that they were talking about Derek's mother so he chose to shut up.

“By the way Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked suddenly.

“What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Stiles said as Derek looked at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Your magic has been out of control lately, is something wrong? Are you sick or anything? Do you need us.. do you need me to help you out with anything?” Derek asked and Stiles' heart fluttered at the realisation that Derek really cared about him. 

But it was not like Stiles could just blurt out that the reason as to why his magic was out of control was because he was in love with the werewolf.

“Umh, no... My magic is just kinda screwed up right now... I don't really feel like talking about it, I'll take care of it, please just leave it alone..” He said and stood up.

Stiles quickly walked to the kitchen, leaving a confused Derek alone on the couch.

*

The pack had decided that a day at Lydia's lake house would be perfect for bonding time, obviously Stiles didn't agree with that statement. They would probably, almost definitely, take a swim, since it was the middle of July and that meant that Derek would be shirtless, so very shirtless.   
They met at the loft to gather up their stuff, arrange who would drive who and so on.   
Derek drove the first car and took Cora, Boyd, Erica and Isaac with him, Kira drove the second car and took Scott, Allison, Jackson and Lydia with her. Stiles got to drive alone which he was quite happy about, since he could freak out about Derek on his own.  
When they got there Lydia had prepared for some drinks and it was the most horrible thing Stiles had ever tasted in his life. Of course he didn't tell Lydia, or anyone else for that matter, about it, it wasn't until later that he realised that he had taken one of the drinks for the wolves with wolfsbane in it. He should have known it was wolfsbane in some of the glasses since Lydia figured out how to mix it up with alcohol, making it non lethal so that the werewolves could get drunk as well.  
So Stiles could only brace himself for some weird hallucinations and wait them out as the others had fun without him.

“Eumh, I kind of have a really bad headache, Lydia could I go to the guest room, resting for a while?” Stiles asked, not really lying to them because his head really did ache.  
“Sure, up the stairs, second door to the left.” She said and Stiles fled into the house. 

He ran up the stairs and into the room. The room was big and had a view down at the lake. Stiles sat down on the bed and looked out of the window, praying that the hallucinations wouldn't be that bad.   
He closed his eyes for a few seconds, could have been minutes or even hours but Stiles didn't really pay attention. The only thing he could pay attention to was that before he closed his eyes the room was empty and when he opened them Derek was there.

“Derek...?” Stiles asked, not sure if it was a hallucination or not.

“Stiles.” Derek answered and sounded just like he used to.

Stiles looked out of the window but could only see Lydia, Scott and Boyd down by the lake. He looked over at Derek again, flinching when he realised that Derek was only a few inches from his face.

He gulped and moved further away, to the end of the bed. Derek followed. 

“So... Did you want anything?” Stiles asked as he looked at anything except Derek.

“You.” Derek said which made Stiles look at him. 

“Wha...wha...whampgh...” Stiles started but his voice got muffled by Derek's mouth on his. 

Derek was kissing him and he couldn't tell if it was the real Derek or just a hallucination. But it felt so real and Stiles couldn't help but to give in to his feelings. Derek pushed Stiles down on his back and placed himself over him. Derek slowly kissed Stiles jaw line and then started tracing kisses down Stiles' neck. He pulled the clothing aside so that he could mouth at Stiles' shoulder. Derek moaned and Stiles could feel how Derek's chest vibrated at the sound. Derek moaned again and Stiles couldn't help but buck his hips and grind into Derek's crotch. Stiles closed his eyes as Derek kissed his lips again.

“Stiles?” A voice called out from the hallway.

Stiles opened his eyes and prepared to push Derek off of him but it was not needed. Derek had disappeared, like he was never there, which was probably it. Derek had been a hallucination and Stiles felt how a stone sunk into his stomach. He felt sick. 

“Y..Yeah?” Stiles stuttered out.

“We're ready to go swimming. Are you feeling better?” Erica asked and came into the room.

As soon as she came into the room she sniffed the air and looked at him with an amused expression.

“Don't tell me...”

“Stop right there! No, no and no! Not in a million years are we ever gonna talk about this! Never! Ever! Comprendo?” Stiles panicked. 

“Yeah, fine. But you are feeling better so you're joining us.” She said, turned around and walked out of the room. 

Stiles jumped up from the bed in a second and quickly got his bag and changed into his swimming trunks. He was only half hard so it would soon go down and no one would ever know what was going on with him.   
So Stiles walked out to the others, boner non existing and of course that was the moment Derek looked him in the eye and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Stiles just stood there in shock as Derek slowly pulled the t-shirt off, showing off his beautifully toned body. It was like he wanted to make sure everyone was looking at him being sexy, because he was in no hurry to take that shirt off.   
Scott bumped Stiles' shoulder which broke the moment and Stiles looked away from Derek to concentrate at his best friend instead.

“What's wrong?” Scott asked and Stiles could feel how the magic just floated to the surface again. 

He just stared at Scott as the magic took what it needed from his energy.

“Dude.” Scott muttered and Stiles turned to look at whatever Scott was seeing. 

Stiles sighed and got the urge to hit himself in his face when he saw what it was. Stiles had begun spelling Derek's name with tree branches. They were twining together, delicately forming the letters.  
Stiles quickly got rid of it so that no one of the others would see it and start suspecting something.  
Scott started to say something but Stiles started walking away from him.

“I don't want to talk about it, okay?” He said as he walked away.

*

“You're pathetic, you know that right?” Scott said and took another bite of his hamburger.

Stiles looked up from his phone and glared at Scott.  
They were sitting in Scott's kitchen eating hamburgers that Melissa had made for them. 

“What do you mean with pathetic?” Stiles muttered.

“You know very well what I mean. You should just tell Derek how you feel about him.”

“It's not that easy Scott...” 

“Sure it is, all you have to say is 'Hey Derek, I really dig you okay, and I was wondering if you maybe felt the same 'bout me', simple as that.”

Stiles put his head in his hands and moaned loudly. Scott didn't understand the situation at all. If he told Derek and he was rejected he would still see Derek every other day. This was not some crush in school he could just tell and then never see again. The pack was like a second family and as soon as he was rejected everything would start to fall apart. 

“Whatever this is Scott, it's not simple! You have no idea what this feels like!” Stiles exclaimed.

“I don't know what it feels like huh?” Scott said in a teasing matter.

“No, you don't, because you haven't ever been with someone as beautiful or as hot as Derek Hale.” Stiles said dreamily.

“I take personal offence to that on the behalf of Allison and Kira.” Scott said and Stiles just laughed.

“They're hot too, just not in the way that I can... appreciate.” Stiles grinned.

Scott huffed and swore to someday get back at Stiles for saying that.

*

Derek's ass. Out of context that would be a pretty weird thing to just blurt out like that, but if you hung around Stiles enough you would get that that was the answer to everything. Fuck 42, Derek's ass was the meaning of Stiles' life. So to say that Stiles had a pretty intense crush on Derek's ass would be an understatement, it was love. Stiles knew that if he could he would marry that ass, it was perfect in every sense of beauty. The buns from heaven, as they were often called by Stiles himself, were really soft and squeezable as Stiles soon had learnt after a game of truth or dare.  
The troublesome thing with Derek's perfect ass was that he had no problem with flaunting it. He wore so tight pants that it barely left anything for the imagination and that was why Stiles had a hard time controlling himself in the presence of Derek, especially when he bent forward to grab something of the floor. So if it was hard for Stiles to control himself without the magic fucking with him he could only imagine what would happen when it did. 

~

Stiles was over at Derek's loft to help him, Erica, Isaac, Scott and Lydia to research on some new monster that they weren't sure about what it was. They had been sitting in the loft for an hour and a half when Stiles finished reading the second book and he hadn't found anything useful in any of them. 

“Could be a nymph?” Stiles asked, starting to get bored by all the reading.

“It was to big to be a nymph, besides, why would it try to kill Allison and Kira when we made a deal with the only nymphs in the area only a couple of weeks ago?” Lydia said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

“Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't have trusted them? They could have been lying to get our territory?” Stiles kept going.

“Nymphs are actually kind of friendly creatures so I find it hard to see them as the guilty ones in this.” Derek said patiently. 

“Well okay, give me another book then, sourwolf.”

Derek stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, grabbed a book and then accidentally dropped it on the floor. He bent down to grab the book again and Stiles' eyes were glued to his ass.  
Stiles stared with big doe eyes as Derek stood up again and turned to give the book to him. 

“Stiles! Shit! The couch is on fire!” Derek exclaimed and Stiles quickly stood up. 

The couch he had been sitting on was on fire and it was burning pretty quickly. The others gathered around them watching the couch burn.

“I'm so sorry Derek, it's my fault! I didn't mean to!” Stiles said as he tried to stop the fire.

Finally the fire died and Stiles could turn to Derek with a apologetic expression on his face.

“I am so sorry Derek.” 

Derek just stared at him as if he didn't want to believe what just had happened. 

“What is wrong?” Derek suddenly asked.

“What? Nothing is wrong! Or yeah, my magic, but I told you I don't want to talk about it!” Stiles panicked.

“Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat, I know you're lying, so what is it?”

Derek took a few steps closer and Stiles quickly backed away until his back hit the wall and Derek, who had followed every step he had taken, entered his personal sphere. 

“I took your word for it when you told me that you would take care of this, but Stiles, it's been happening for weeks and frankly, you could be putting us in danger with this, so now I ask you again. What. Is. Going. On?” Derek asked and looked deep into Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles swallowed hard and looked away. He met Scott's gaze and silently prayed that he would get the message he was trying to send to him. Scott had the audacity to roll his eyes and ask everyone to leave Stiles and Derek alone for a while. Stiles made a mental note to never ever let Scott win on Halo ever again. When everyone had cleared out Stiles met Derek's gaze again. 

“Well?” Derek said as if he was expecting Stiles to just open up and tell him everything.

“There's nothing wrong with my magic...” Stiles mumbled.

“What?” Derek asked even though he knew very well what Stiles had said.

“There's nothing wrong with my magic!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Yes, I heard you but I didn't understand. If there's nothing wrong with your magic then why are you setting things on fire and writing my name with tree branches?”

“So you saw that one huh?”

“It was pretty hard not to see a tree twining branches together out of nowhere.” He said plainly.

Stiles didn't have an answer to that so he just kept quiet, something he rarely did.

“Magic like yours is affected by emotions and feelings right? So what's wrong?” Derek asked stubbornly.

“I didn't know you cared this much about me, if I'd known I would have had more heart-to-heart talks with you, sourwolf.” Stiles teased trying to get out of the situation.

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

Derek groaned and stepped back.

“Fine, don't tell me, but at least talk to Scott or just anyone about this.” 

Derek looked vulnerable as he turned around and Stiles who was about to leave got stuck in his tracks. Derek really wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted Stiles to talk to him about it. Sure, Stiles knew that Derek wasn't heartless, he cared a lot about the pack and their well being but Stiles wasn't prepared for so much emotion from Derek, pointed towards him of all people. 

Stiles sighed and searched for words, the thing that always came easily to him was just gone, he didn't know what to say. He could either tell Derek the truth, maybe be rejected, maybe not or he could just walk out the door knowing that he actually caused Derek pain by not telling him. The second alternative wasn't even an option so Stiles could only do one thing. He could be honest with Derek and tell him the truth about his feelings towards him. 

“Derek.” Stiles said and Derek turned around.

Derek had a wild look in his eyes as if he had been close to a break down. The look on Derek's face was one that Stiles never wanted to see again. 

“You're right. My feelings and my emotions are messing up my magic. My feelings towards you are messing up my magic, because... I'm in love with you.”

Stiles watched Derek's face in hope that he would show any signs of what he felt about that. But Derek's face was empty, he didn't show anything, he just looked at Stiles. Stiles couldn't handle to see the pity in Derek's eyes so he turned around and prepared to flee from the loft.   
Stiles got to the door before he felt Derek grab his shoulder, turning him around and pressing him up against the door. 

“You're in love with me?” Derek breathed heavily putting his forehead on Stiles'.

“Yeah...” Stiles answered and then Derek kissed him.   
Stiles answered the kiss immediately, opening his mouth so that Derek could explore his mouth further. A wet tongue that fought his own in a battle for dominance, a battle that Stiles gladly gave up.   
The kiss was rough, needy and dirty but it was the best kiss Stiles had ever had.   
Derek broke the kiss and leaned back a bit to look at Stiles.

“So... when you set fire to the couch...”

“Hey! You have an amazing ass dude!”

“Well, now it's all yours.” Derek whispered and placed Stiles' hand on it.

Stiles squeezed it carefully and Derek smirked at him. 

“You should smile more, I really love your smile.” Stiles said and kissed Derek's jawline lightly. 

“For you, anything.” Derek said, grabbed Stiles' neck and brought his head closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet again I saw on Tumblr that someone wanted a fic where Stiles has magic and is in love with Derek, obviously, hence the Derek/Stiles tag. Stiles magic is depending on his feelings and since he's in love with Derek his magic is practically letting the (not so much of a secret) secret slip.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this because I very much enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
